headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Faroe Islands/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in the 6.0 update with Morocco and Jamaica. ---- Appearance Faroe Islands looks very similar to Denmark. He would be the brother of Denmark, as The Faroe Islands are a group of Danish Islands. Faroe Islands has white hair instead of red, but has the same hairstyle. He also has a so-so expression with a straight face and not a smiley face. Lastly, Faroe Islands is a little thinner than Denmark. So, he looks a lot like Denmark: same hairstyle, same face structure, very close to Denmark. Power Button Effect Faroe Islands will now have orange and brown skin. He will turn very angry and will have a small hole in his head. He looks like a volcano. Every 3 seconds, he will shoot some lava out of the hole and it will go up into the air. The effect is like the effect on the Motorcycle Bomb Costume, as the lava will come down where the opponent last was. Power Shots Here are the power shots for Faroe Islands. Volcano Shot (Ground Shot) Faroe Islands will turn into a volcano. The volcano will basically be a bigger and cone shaped version of his Power Button Effect, except the volcano will have an even angrier expression. A few huge boulders will fall from the volcano, which will push back the opponent. Now the volcano will get very, very angry and will shoot some lava out of its top in a 45 degree angle and will come down in the same way. If the opponent touches this first heap of orange, burning lava, his/her controls will be reversed. Then, the volcano will pump another heap of lava, and this time, there will be a lot of lava. The ball is also in this heap. If the opponent touches this lava, he/she will be burnt to the ground for 4 seconds. This can be hard to hold, as there is a huge amount of lava and the opponent will be very badly injured by this. Mountain Shot (Air Shot) The field will now turn into a mountain range. The ground will be slanting mountains and mountain summits, so it's really hard to walk on it. Faroe Islands will also turn into a mountain. The mountain is purple and gray with white snow on top falling off a little bit. Then, Faroe Islands' mountain will rise up into the air and will gather all the snow from the mountain tops. The mountain will then blast the snow out and will make the stadium cold and will injure the opponent. After that, the mountain inhales some air d then exhales it. In the exhale process, he will spit out many sharp mountain rocks at the opponent. He will spit out a total of 20 rocks. The ball will be behind the rocks and will make the opponent be unconscious for 5 seconds. The rocks are there to injure the opponent and push him/her back. Puffin Shot (Counter Attack) When Faroe Islands counters a shot, he will become a birdwatcher. He is sitting on a tree branch and he's holding binoculars. He looks through them and a few puffins will appear flying in the air. After Faroe Islands sees the puffins, he will throw some bird seeds at the opponent. The birds will then fly over to the opponent and will peck at him or her. After they do this, the opponent will disappear for 3 seconds. Then, Faroe Islands will throw his binoculars toward the goal. The binoculars have the ball. If the opponent doesn't avoid the food, it's a 100% goal. Unlock Requirements Beat 10 Characters In Arcade with a 1 Minute Sudden Death (see here for that) or pay 8,400,000 points. Costume: Algae Costume Faroe Islands wears the Algae Costume. Every 4 seconds, it shoots a heap of algae that will entangle the opponent. It is an SS Costume that costs 5,000,000 points. Stats: *Power: +7 *Dash: +4 *Kick: +2 *Speed: +2 *Jump: +5 Trivia *The Faroe Islands are a group of islands that are owned by Denmark in Northern Europe. *There are a lot of Volcanoes and Mountains in Faroe Islands. That's the reason of the Air and Ground Shot. *Birdwatching is really popular in Faroe Islands and Puffins are a type of bird there. That's the reason of the Counter Attack. *There is a lot of Algae in Faroe Islands. That's the reason of the Costume. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275